Conventional systems for the absorption of acid gases employ a liquid solvent; typical solvents include amines such as methyldiethanolamine (MDEA), monoethanolamine (MEA) or diethanolamine (DEA), and mixtures of solvents. These solvents absorb CO.sub.2, NO.sub.x, H.sub.2 S and other acid gases. The solvent is contacted with the sour gas mixture (gas mixture including acid gases) in a column which may be a packed column, a plate column or a bubble-cap column, or a column with some other form of contact medium. In these systems, the gas and liquid streams flow countercurrently.
The prior art absorption systems suffer the disadvantage that in order to achieve a significant degree of gas/liquid contact, the columns have to be large and their operation is hampered by excessive foaming. In addition, the subsequent stripping section which removes the acid gas from solution must also be large, to handle the large volume of solvent used. Since the operation normally takes place under high pressure and the fluids involved are highly corrosive, the capital costs of the large columns and subsequent stripping section is high. Furthermore, operating costs and maintenance costs are high.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for removing acid gas from a sour gas mixture which does not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art.